


KinKi Kids and everyone

by Einery



Series: КинКи на сцене и за кулисами [1]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: AU as well, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einery/pseuds/Einery
Summary: Домото Коичи/Сузуки Ватару, PWPСузуки Ватару - менеджер Домото КоичиОкамото - менеджер Домото Цуёши





	1. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Домото Коичи/Сузуки Ватару, PWP  
> Сузуки Ватару - менеджер Домото Коичи  
> Окамото - менеджер Домото Цуёши

В номере жарко, душно так, будто они не уезжали из Японии. Возможно, на Тайване всегда так. Возможно, здесь люди круглый год сходят с ума от влажности и солнца, палящего будто бы даже сквозь тяжёлые тучи. Сузуки не уверен, что в его безумии виноват тайваньский климат, но так хочется свалить всё на него. И протекающий потолок над сценой, и медлительность стаффа, и раздражительность Коичи, и собственную несдержанность. Конечно, жаль дорогую рубашку, которую подопечный расстёгивает так, что вот-вот сорвёт пуговицы, но в этом ли причина того, что сейчас руки Ватару замерли на этих плечах, стискивая их так, словно он успокаивает истерящую девушку?  
Коичи замирает в шоке всего на пару секунд, но этого достаточно, чтобы провести ладонями по его рукам сверху вниз, давая стянутой движением рубашке упасть на пол только для того, чтобы снова накрепко взять его за запястья. Кожа такая горячая, что кому другому впору бы вызывать скорую - кому другому, только не ему.  
Пара секунд, потом руки соскальзывают, и Сузуки отступает назад, с отчаянием понимая, что вот теперь он пропал. Потому что Коичи, который не верит собственным глазам, который сегодня и без того дёргается на каждое лишнее касание, напоминание, наставление, Коичи, который через полминуты тишины начинает всерьёз злиться на замершего, как столб, менеджера - этот Коичи похож на цунами из кипятка, готовое рухнуть на беззащитный берег. Обжигает. Убьёт. Захватывает дух. Зрители не увидят его таким, но за сценой последнему дураку сегодня понятно, кому достанется за все огрехи дня, если он рискнёт последовать за Коичи в номер. Если бы он ещё вещи сам собрать мог, Ватару бы и не рискнул.  
\- Не держи меня так! - от резкого голоса больно ушам, но он даже не морщится. Понимает, что надо бы извиниться и выйти, помочь собраться попозже, когда Коичи отмокнет в душе, отойдёт от концерта и устанет настолько, что заснёт там, где упал.  
В душе. Горячем. В клубах пара, с капельками воды на коже, с липнущими к шее волосами. О боже.  
Устав сверлить менеджера глазами, Коичи, очевидно, решает игнорировать его присутствие окончательно и продолжает раздеваться, словно между ними это обычное дело. Мыться, разумеется, он собрался мыться.  
Тормошить того, кто обожает спать голым и смотреть, как он нетерпеливо дёргает ширинку - две абсолютно разные вещи.  
Аккуратно заправленная кровать недовольно охает, когда задницу Коичи впечатывают в неё с размаху. Чтобы удержаться, тот выбрасывает руку назад и расширенными глазами смотрит, как Сузуки плавно опускается на колени перед ним. На достаточном расстоянии, чтобы это ещё не выглядело, как ультиматум. Быстро склоняя голову, чтобы потом поднять только глаза и смотреть снизу вверх.  
Не претендует, конечно, он не претендует, только предлагает, обозначает, каким образом ещё можно снять накопившийся стресс, если соизволит артист, царь и бог мира развлечений - Принц.  
Ватару надеется, что в его глазах читается достаточно покорности, готовности забыть всё и уйти прямо сейчас, уйти туда, где радостно напиваются в честь окончания тура все остальные. Потому что если он, так явно предлагая себя, всё же готов встать и выйти, то...  
\- Позвольте мне. Тогда я позволю всё.  
От жары и от того, как колотится сердце, перед глазами плывёт. Ватару ждёт, секунда за секундой, его ещё могут выгнать, высмеять. Ещё не поздно, Коичи. Коичи, Коичи-сан, чёрная майка для расфокусированных глаз - почти жилет, грубая ткань джинсов под пальцами, под щекой непохожа на скрипящий латекс, но воображение может сделать всё.  
Судорожный вдох и повелительный тычок в поясницу. Хотел бы оттолкнуть - пнул бы носком, это движение толкает вперёд.  
В скрипе кровати старательно обманутому слуху чудится лёгкий звон цепочки, запрокинутая голова открывает напрягшуюся шею, рванувшие за волосы пальцы так прижимают, что недолго и задохнуться. А хорошо бы разучиться дышать - тогда можно не выпускать изо рта, до самого конца. Коичи выгибается молча, больно задевает ботинком рёбра, вдавливает костяшки ему в висок. Девичьи мечты о том, что у мужиков при одном виде раскрытых губ в помаде случается стояк, к сожалению, враньё - хотя Сузуки и помада бы не помогла, наверное. Зато он не будет ломаться и сделает, что надо. Быстро, эффективно, без претензий на ответную любезность - каким бы идиотом он был, намекни Коичи на такое.  
Девочки получают за свои услуги красивые блестяшки, быстрые машины и большие квартиры. Он не получит ни взгляда, только молчание и зарплату.  
Один-ноль, девочки.


	2. Навечно не первый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сузуки Ватару -> Домото Коичи  
> Домото Коичи/Домото Цуёши (или наоборот)

Ему достаются неудобный багаж, бесконечные звонки и полные руки костюмов. Бессонные ночи, стаканчик кофе в утреннюю хмарь, трижды перечёркнутый график и зрелище подтянутых фигурок танцовщиц они делят на двоих. Сузуки Ватару считает, что ему очень, очень повезло.  
Коичи пытается читать бесконечную статью о станции "Мир", только опять клюёт носом страницу. Интервьюер опаздывает уже на полчаса, и Ватару стучит ногтем по стеклу наручных часов. Всё верно, полчаса - гори этот газетчик синим пламенем, не нужно было соглашаться, на сон остаётся четыре часа. Шести, которые он отвоевал для Коичи, тому хватит. Если они уберутся отсюда прямо сейчас.  
\- Я отвезу вас домой, - он поднимается, с раздражением одёргивает пиджак. Лето ведь кончилось - здесь что, сломан кондиционер?  
Ответа нет, но отличать согласное молчание от тишины-я-так-не-думаю - его работа. Тем неожиданнее короткое касание плеча с заднего сиденья, где Коичи привык засыпать под звук мотора.  
\- Ватару-сан.  
Достаточно, чтобы притормозить на выезде - он ничем не рискует, в глухую ночь на стоянке, кроме них, никого - и повернуть голову. Без имени означает "предложение по работе". "Сузуки-сан" - несогласие или извинение. Личная просьба? Сейчас?  
\- Отвезите в студию.  
Он медленно кивает. Альбом записали месяц назад. Сегодня вторник. Не нужно быть телепатом.  
Диван в каморке стаффа "Доннамони" теперь другой, но длиннее с девяностых годов не стал. Хорошо, что Коичи тоже. Разглядывая потёртую кожу подлокотников, Ватару думает, что охотно украл бы его отсюда - диван, то есть. Если бы он поместился в машину. Глупо ревновать к дивану. Коичи уже спит, надвинув кепку на лицо, и диван под ним словно смотрит на Ватару с ехидцей - эргономичность? лучшее масло для плавности смены передач? А я всё равно круче.  
Он привык быть вторым. Давным-давно.  
Цуёши тихо извиняется, медля выйти в соседнюю комнатку к микрофону. Сегодня стафф будет смеяться реже, а слушатели - гадать, каким будет очередной сингл, раз уж Цуёши вернулся к гитаре, и новая песня в прямом эфире звучит почти как колыбельная.  
Ватару бездумно извиняется в ответ и аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь. Окамото с охапкой распечатанных писем в руках улыбается ему понимающе - слишком понимающе, и Ватару, проходя мимо, щёлкает его по носу. Они сюда не приезжали, он здесь не проходил, он вообще только тень вот этого высокого шкафа с аппаратурой. Тень без имени и фанатов.  
Он не жалуется: ведь ему достаётся будить Коичи по утрам, следить, чтобы не сел не в тот самолёт, тащить в лифт, пачкаясь краской, пересказывать безумные идеи Босса и ломать мозг над парадоксами гравитации.  
Сузуки Ватару повезло в жизни.


	3. Экзорцизм поцелуем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По мотивам МС 30 декабря 2012 и слухов перед Каунтдауном

\- Спасибо за работу, - Цуёши кивнул очередному оператору, тащившему мимо тяжёлый штатив. – И нет, мне не лень сказать это ещё триста раз, - это уже для Коичи, который только успел раскрыть рот для вопроса и теперь обиженно на него покосился. – Сам же своих благодаришь по часу.  
\- Не-ет, на стафф поодиночке меня не хватит, я всех толпой, - Коичи ответил не сразу, уже отвлекаясь на то, чтобы начать раздеваться на ходу. – Я первый в душ.   
\- Хоть пол-этажа с этим подожди, - хмыкнул Цуёши. – Ладно я, вот Ярины мальчики тебя в коридорах голышом пока не ловили. Кстати, забыл, что ли? Душа-то теперь два.   
\- Так веселее, - невнятно отозвался Коичи из стягиваемой футболки. – Когда ты там пляшешь под дверью.  
Цуёши хмыкнул ещё раз и из вредности не отстал по дороге к старой душевой. В конце концов, он ещё не привык поворачивать в другую сторону, верно?   
Дверь негромко хлопнула за ними. Коичи удивлённо обернулся:   
\- Что, всё-таки вместе пойдём? Рвёшься наедине рассказать, с чего начинаешь мыться?   
Цуёши вздохнул:   
\- Ну что за демон садизма такой? Уж Новый Год на носу, уходить не желает.  
Коичи прищурился:   
\- Ты вчера изгонять брался? Брался. Доведи уже… дело до конца!   
Он ещё успел заржать над собственной дважды пошлой шуткой, но потом Цуёши и вправду довёл дело до конца. И ещё раз. И ещё, пока Коичи не угомонился. Правда, эффекта хватало ненадолго, но не такой Домото Цуёши человек, чтобы бросать серьёзную задачу на полдороги.  
Вознаграждение предлагалось существенное, однако выяснить, кто успел за это время наклеить на дверь листок с надписью «Душ для тех, кто не KinKy – в ту сторону», не удалось.


	4. Okaeri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Домото Цуёши/Домото Коичи
> 
> Упоминается Домото Коичи/Ватанабе Анна

\- Кто сегодня? - спрашивает Цуёши, пока Коичи прыгает на одной ноге, стягивая со второй узкий сапог.   
От Коичи пахнет духами, так сильно, что Цуёши не нужно даже вставать с софы, чтобы понять. Он лишь скашивает глаза в сторону прихожей. У Коичи есть запасные ключи. Ключ от его квартиры Цуёши потерял давным-давно, а второй ему не отдадут.  
\- Ватанабе, - Коичи приглушённо ругается, запутавшись в длинной штанине, которую чуть не стащил вместе с сапогом. Плюс три сантиметра к объёму бёдер явно недостаточно.  
\- Всё ещё не АКБ48? - Цуёши щёлкает кнопкой на пульте. Одна передача без смысла и юмора сменяется другой такой же.  
\- Старая шутка, - Коичи трёт виски, небрежно бросает сумку куда-то вбок. Да, Анна, наверное, громкая. Судя по её пению. - Я для них уже в двадцать был старый.  
\- Можно сложить нескольких вместе, - Цуёши откладывает пульт, заткнув телевизор. Засовывает руки в карманы домашних штанов, поднимаясь. - И как она?   
Коичи молча смотрит на него пару секунд, словно раздумывает, не улыбнуться ли. Потом отворачивается, подносит руку к самому лицу, силясь расстегнуть браслет тяжёлых часов.  
Шаг, ещё, третий, не останавливаться. Часы громко брякают о паркет, Коичи изумлённо шипит, зализывая красный след на запястье. Цуёши морщится: шпенёк чуть не проколол ладонь. Невозмутимо повторяет:  
\- Как она?  
\- В деталях? - копирует его тон Коичи. Пытается смотреть сверху вниз, с холодным интересом. Он плохой актёр.  
Цуёши кивает. В его глазах темнота. В мыслях - тоже.  
\- Ну, - говорит ему темнота, - она и так вышла меня встречать в одном белье. Куда быстрее.  
\- Значит, у двери, - Цуёши снова кивает, привычно сгибая руку партнёра в локте и "помогая" ему крутануться спиной к гостиной. Лицом к двери. Резкого вздоха Коичи не слышно за шумом крови в ушах.  
\- У шк... у шкафа, - Коичи судорожно кашляет, стукается лбом об окантовку дверного глазка. Раз дрогнув, его руки больше не могут успокоиться. Одна из них цепляется за сжатые на ней пальцы Цуёши, вторая шуршит, шаря по крашеному дереву.  
\- Как она целуется? - собственный голос кажется Цуёши чужим. Он гладит Коичи ладонью, обводя пальцами живот, чувствуя, как жжёт руку, трущуюся о жёсткие джинсы.   
Партнёр упирается лбом в дверь, выдыхая через рот. Цуёши не слышит ни звука, кроме тех, что издаёт сам, только вздрагивают под ладонью мышцы. Он убирает её, вместо этого подаваясь бёдрами вперёд. Это болезненно, через мягкие штаны. Поднимая руку к лицу Коичи, он ласкает пальцем сухие губы, зная, как отчаянно стиснуты зубы под ними.   
\- Влажно, - наконец выплюнутое слово горчит, словно его первая измена. Цуёши проталкивает пальцы в едва приоткрытый рот, наслаждаясь мимолётной болью от острых краешков зубов. Коичи торопливо лижет их так, как только может достать. Когда он изгибается назад, с трудом ведя вниз заедающую молнию, Цуёши дёргает его пояс сзади. В две руки получается быстрее.  
Коичи открывает рот, дразня подушечки пальцев языком напоследок, и бесстыдно ласкает себя сам, наконец получив возможность закусить губы. Цуёши медлит, наблюдая за ним с колен, заставляя выступить из сдёрнутых джинсов. Собственный пояс нужно только развязать.   
\- Потом... потом я трахнул её в кровати, - голос Коичи набирает высоту, он сглатывает и продолжает: - И в душе, двумя рука-аа!  
Цуёши прижимается совсем близко, замедляя движение внутрь. Поймав момент, когда Коичи не сможет сдержать крик, теперь он перекатывает этот звук на языке, как самый прозрачный мармелад. Ещё одно драгоценное воспоминание среди его сокровищ. Обнимая Коичи обеими руками, он скользит губами по напряжённой шее, счастливо вздыхает и дорисовывает это в мыслях до звонкой музыкальной фразы.   
Подавшись, наконец, навстречу, Коичи откидывает голову назад, и чистый запах шампуня всё ещё заметен на его волосах сквозь тяжёлый полог духов.


	5. Модельная АУшка 1 и 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джунно - агент, Накамару - новичок в модельном бизнесе  
> по вселенной Sou ka? Belka

\- Значит, слушай. Слушай, я сказал, - Накамару в третий раз дёрнул подопечного за рукав куртки, заставляя отвлечься от восхищённого созерцания стеклянно-металлического великолепия холла шикарного небоскрёба. Ну да, агентство с размахом, а начальство с гонором, но если он так и дальше будет таращиться!  
\- Старших называть "уважаемый", пока не выяснил, стафф это или семпаи, младших... младших звать семпаями, они раньше пришли. Джонни-сана "стариком", "стариной" и "печёным яблоком" не обзывать, даже если его так Такизава-сан зовёт...  
В этот момент Джунноске восхищённо ойкнул и ткнул пальцем в уткнувшегося в книгу парня в простой уличной одежде, мирно проходящего мимо:  
\- А это кто? Какой миленький!  
Книга дрогнула у самых глаз и медленно опустилась, Мару обречённо вздрогнул и прикрыл болвана-новенького собой, приседая под раскатистым рыком:  
\- ЭТО КТО ТУТ ЕЩЁ МИЛЕНЬКИЙ?!  
\- Коичи-семпая называть только "Коичи-семпай", если жизнь дорога... - пролепетал Накамару, пятясь вместе с Джунно к ближайшей стенке. Тот, не унывая, высунулся из-за плеча и вслух прочёл надпись на увесистом томе, которым Мару уже тыкали в живот:  
\- "Практическое применение оптических ил... иллюзий"... Вау! А перескажешь?  
Названный семпай озадаченно заморгал, наклонился поближе, упираясь острым подбородком в плечо несчастного агента. Протянув руку, тщательно ощупал накачанные бессонными ночами мускулы предплечий любопытно таращившегося в ответ Джунно и коварно вопросил:  
\- Гонки? Файтинг? Арканоид?  
\- Файтинг! - просиял Тагучи. - Сабзиро - форева!  
\- Сойдёшь, - благодушно бросил семпай и, потеряв к ним интерес, зашагал дальше в обнимку с книгой.  
Накамару облегчённо вздохнул и сполз на пол. Пауки договорились.

* * *

\- А сегодня у нас по плану... - Широко зевнув, Джунно устроил на кухонном столе нетбук и с наслаждением вдохнул запах свежих тостов. Пока система загружалась, он успел намазать маслом и сжевать целых две штуки, и даже взяться за кружку с кофе.  
\- Сегодня у нас... - всплывшая строчка органайзера весело подмигивала зелёным. - Выходной?!  
С минуту Джунноске неверяще глядел на экран, потом подпрыгнул на стуле и завопил:  
\- Йессс!!!  
Действительно, про выходной он и забыл. Вообще, с переменой работы суббота и воскресенье перестали отличаться от будней, а про государственные праздники тем более можно было забыть: агентство пахало в режиме 24/7, если не 25/7, как мрачно шутили новички. Старшие снисходительно хмыкали и нагружали их ещё больше. График расписывался на месяцы вперёд, тут же переписывался и прыгал по датам, как взбесившийся олень - в результате чувство времени терялось окончательно. Шанс подняться утром по собственноручно выставленному будильнику, без лихорадочных воплей агентов, и то считался редким - но в этот день звёзды наконец-то встали... в удачную позу?  
\- Клёвая шутка, - Тагучи одобрительно кивнул сам себе и повторил про себя ещё раз: звёзды, в удачную позу. О да, он будет звездой! И все позы будут его. А сегодня можно рассла...  
Мессенджер ехидно квакнул, без спроса разворачивая на весь экран окно видеосообщения.  
\- Йо, - Накамару-сан смотрел с отеческим одобрением, - ты уже! Отлично, собирайся.  
\- А... вы... выходной?! - Джунно жалобно захлопал ресницами, готовый на всё, даже на двойную норму издевательств над чувством вкуса - но завтра же, завтра!!  
\- Выходной, - согласился агент, - а лучший отдых - это перемена деятельности! Не боись, сегодня только смотришь и мотаешь на ус. Нет усов - вырастим!  
\- Не надо усы, - покорно вздохнул Тагучи, выливая остатки кофе в раковину, - куда ехать?

Через час о упущенном отдыхе жалеть было уже некогда и незачем: наблюдать за работой профессионалов было... потрясающе. Сияющий рекламной улыбкой и кристаллами Сваровски Каменаши - они уже были знакомы; с томным видом изогнувшийся на чёрных простынях Аканиши Джин - любимая модель гормонально озабоченных девочек (с ним оказалось неожиданно легко ржать о ерунде и курить какую-то дрянь, устроившись на перилах пожарной лестницы); звезда спортивных журналов - любимый мотоцикл Мориты Го (семпай красиво стоял рядом с горделиво-безразличным видом, но в итоге обещал когда-нибудь прокатить). Глядя на шикарно, забавно, вроде-бы-обычно одетых, уже накрашенных и всё ещё зевающих, бранящихся с осветителями и просто отдыхающих хотя бы минутку, где попало и в каком попало виде людей, Джунно твёрдо решил, что постарается вписаться в этот мир и полюбить его во всей его суматошности... и искусственности.  
\- В конце концов, от всего этого в мире становится чуточку больше радости, - пробормотал он вслух, ощупывая собственное лицо в попытке отыскать если не чёткий профиль, то хотя бы красиво очерченные губы. Скучавший под руками гримёра Коичи-семпай пытался втолковать нетерпеливо отмахивающейся девушке основные принципы аэродинамики, благодаря которой самолёты всё-таки не падают, и это странно контрастировало с отточенной, отстранённой красотой, которую мягкие движения её рук словно вытаскивали на свет из-под усталости и терпеливых улыбок.  
\- Рад, что кто-то ещё это понимает, - хмыкнули над его ухом. - Так держать, кохай. Неси любовь этому миру.  
Странно одетый парень похлопал его по плечу и принялся возиться с площадкой, выстраивая какой-то сложный рисунок из пятен света и тени.  
\- Мальчик-то будет, - пронзительно засмеялась гримёр, - а вы, вы займитесь уже своим партнёром, покорно прошу! Я сделала, что могла, уверяю вас, Домото-сан!  
\- И прекрасно поработали, Фукада-сан, - примирительно отозвался фотограф ("а я-то думал, он стилист", рассеянно удивился Джунно), поддёргивая сползающий с плеча цветной балахон и сверкая серебристыми кроссовками. - Ко, иди сюда.  
\- Иду, - Коичи-семпай легко соскочил с кресла и быстро скользнул в ближайший круг света, щуря глаза - но всё равно успел по дороге облапать обтянутую блестящими шортами задницу. Домото-сан ("они что, братья? тот, что модель, вроде тоже Домото...") хмыкнул и обернулся к вовсю таращившемуся Тагучи.  
\- Уяснил, про любовь? А теперь кыш, на сегодня эта студия забита. 

\- Ну ты понял, мелкий, в этом бизнесе все голубые... ну и что, что каланча, дорогуша, ты пока всё равно мелкий! так вот, все, я тебе га-а-ранти-ру-ю. А кто не голубой, у того просто времени нет.  
\- Погоди ты, есть же ещё женатики... вот, Инохара-сан, например. Джун, налей мне ещё, а?  
\- Инохара-то ладно, а вот Кимуре это не мешает!  
\- Не тр... тро... не трогай Ким-муру-семпая!  
\- Ой, фанат нашёлся. Сам, небось, жениться мечтаешь, да кто ж тебе даст.  
\- Да все знают, на ком он женился бы... только однополые браки пока запрещены, ха-ха!  
\- Заткнись, болван.  
\- В общем, Джунноске... если ты по этому делу, то выбор богатый. Ну а если нет - поможет только - что? правильно: постоянная бдительность!


	6. Бакумацу-АУ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> что если Коичи-айдол попадет в прошлое, скажем, периода Бакумацу или феодальных войн?..  
> тогда ему придется драться и убивать уже по-настоящему  
> и сюда же можно Цуёши-монаха, человека из прошлого, которого Коичи придется спасти, чтобы Цуёши из будущего мог жить.  
> (c) ladyxenax

\- Трудно поверить, что вы не самурай. Хотя, выражение лица, манеры... Действительно. Но ведь вы дрались, подобрав меч. И получили эту рану.  
Чуть слышно потрескивали свечи, шуршала кисть по тонкой бумаге.  
\- Потому и получил. Я не умею сражаться.   
За стенами было тихо. Ненадолго, на рассвете они снова пойдут на штурм. На этот раз - последний.   
_Вот ударить так, чтобы не причинить боли - это умею._  
\- Хорошо, возможно, вы не воинского сословия. Но всё же из благородной семьи, это мне ясно. Быть может, вопреки традиции вы решили связать свою жизнь с актёрским искусством? Или же вы - поэт, назло закону носивший с собой оружие?   
_Одно попадание из трёх. Хотя по одежде и остальному на актёра я здесь не особенно похожу. Сгораешь от любопытства?_  
Коичи фыркнул, затем покачал головой.   
\- Неважно.   
На татами рядом с монахом, сидящим в спокойной позе, трепетали от малейшего движения воздуха тонкие листки.  
_Наверняка переписывает на память то, что нападавшие сожгли днём в главном храме. Зачем он старается?_  
\- Вы правы. Я всего лишь пытаюсь скрасить эту ночь беседой.   
_Опустил глаза. Так трудно помнить, что этот человек - не Цуёши._  
Старательное, но неумелое движение собственных рук помогало успокоиться. Уже перепачканная тёмным и жирным тряпка в который раз скользила по выщербленному о камни двора лезвию.  
\- А вы правы в том, что лучше бы мне действительно быть воином. Не волнуйтесь. Когда они придут, я ещё смогу ударить раз или два.   
_Неизвестный год, неизвестный храм. Зачем спрашивать, когда до рассвета недолго. Это не моё место. Время._  
Здесь должен был быть другой я?  
\- Вы ранены, - сдвинул брови монах, нечаянно смахнув локтем почти готовую, каллиграфически выписанную молитву. Проводил листок взглядом, сложил руки на коленях, выпрямил спину. - Как вы сможете сражаться?  
Этим утром их оставалось почти двадцать. К закату в живых оставили только двоих, словно в насмешку не став пока вламываться в крохотную часовню, наполовину врезанную в горный склон. Ещё час назад в окне мелькали отблески костра, устроенного завоевателями в главном дворе.  
_Один ранен, второй в жизни не брал в руки оружия. Как я смогу его защитить?_  
\- Должен, - просто отозвался Коичи, бережно кладя меч на циновку рядом с собой. Чужое оружие, подхваченное в суматохе боя.   
\- Должен, значит, могу?   
В голосе молодого монаха зазвучали нотки гнева.  
_Да эта версия Цуёши ещё зануднее, чем моя. В моём времени. Спорить с тобой в тысяча первый раз?_  
\- Странно. Почему-то мне показалось, что мы не в первый раз ведём этот разговор. Извините меня.  
Коичи поднял лицо в ответ на это, позволив себе поразглядывать немного. Красивые черты, круглые глаза, белые одежды. Ещё красивее от того, что он сам сидит в тёмном углу, щуря глаза на россыпь свечей возле алтаря, и почти ничего не видит сейчас без линз.   
_Как же его зовут? Невероятное сходство. Может быть, это предок Цуёши._  
\- Я не особенно верю в перерождения, - он снова опустил голову, остановив взгляд на мягком блеске лезвия. Первого из захватчиков меч проткнул словно бы сам, так легко, как тряпичную куклу. Второй заблокировал его своим, отбросив Коичи вместе с его неловким замахом.  
\- Не думаете, что именно сейчас будет легче, если поверить?   
Длинные пальцы внезапно легли на побуревшую от крови повязку. Коичи отшатнулся назад, глядя расширившимися глазами.   
_И смириться с тем, что здесь не останется никого живого, а твоя насильственная смерть, возможно, не даст возродиться моему Цуёши? Или тебе - стать его прародителем?_  
\- Не смущайтесь, - монах явно истолковал его реакцию по-своему, оставшись сидеть рядом. Длинный глубокий порез на предплечье Коичи заныл так, что пришлось стиснуть зубы. - Паломники часто говорят мне, как я похож на чью-то жену, или же дочь. Думаю, это магия храма, где каждый ищет утешения в своей тоске. Это она, дорогая вам женщина, подарила браслет?   
На запястье бессильной руки неуместно чернел тонкий шнурок. Коичи поднёс её к глазам, помолчал.  
\- Он что-то означает?   
_Я соврал, сказав, что смогу поднять меч ещё раз. Разве что примотать к ладони намертво._  
\- Только её заботу о вас. И желание сохранить память о себе в вашем сердце.   
Монах тоже помолчал, глядя в сторону. Статуя Каннон безмятежно улыбалась из-за его спины, обещая милосердие и спасение. Всем, только не тем, кто охранял её до последней минуты.  
\- Я не боюсь смерти. Наши души перерождаются бесконечно, пока не иссякнет отведённая нам карма. Уверен, что вы с ней встретитесь в следующей жизни, раз уж в этой сохранили браслет.   
_Замолчи. Замолчи!_  
\- Меня печалит лишь то, что эти люди сделали со своими душами, напав на священный храм.  
Закончив, монах поднялся на ноги. Неторопливо заменил потухшие свечи, поправил увядшие стебли горных цветов на большом блюде перед богиней. Ветер за стеной умолк окончательно, и тишина стала вдруг оглушительной. Терпеливо дожидающийся утра меч заблестел ещё ярче.   
_Последний выход. Не тот клинок, которым это полагается делать, но в живот должен войти легко._  
Всегда считал двойные самоубийства влюблённых самым безумным сюжетом. А здесь даже Джульетту перед концом поцеловать не дадут, так какого чёрта, не будет самоубийства.  
\- Храм переживёт нас, - буднично сказал Коичи, снова берясь за тряпку. - Разрушенное отстроят, священные тексты восстановят. Считайте это знанием, - он усмехнулся, на миг подняв голову, - из следующей жизни.   
Уже перед самым рассветом, приматывая шершавую рукоять к ладони широким монашеским поясом, он поклялся себе, если всё же очнётся в двадцать первом веке живым, сказать Цуёши хоть слово о своих бесплодных мечтах и поцелуях, пока новое перерождение не успело лишить их памяти друг о друге.


	7. Как спастись от трудоголиков

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> КАТ-ТУН в джуниорские годы и их "какая-то тактика"

\- Всё, больше не могу! - окончательно запыхавшийся Накамару прислонился боком к станку и прикрыл глаза, шлёпая губами - талантливо изобразил большую рыбу, которой не хватает воздуха. Оказавшийся рядом Каменаши сочувственно хмыкнул: ему-то выносливости хватало. Тем не менее, сегодняшняя тренировка определённо вышла за рамки ещё полчаса назад. Джин до сих пор недовольно молчал после очередного окрика семпая и только усиленно двигал бёдрами на каждом развороте, из чистого упрямства руша рисунок танца. Уэда отрабатывал шаги, старательно считая вдохи, иначе сбивался. Джунно уже давно бросал тоскливые взгляды на собственную сумку: все были в курсе, что они с Танакой намеревались устроить масштабный матч на приставках, когда закончат. Теперь об этом нечего было и мечтать - добраться бы до дома раньше полуночи!   
\- В конце концов, две недели ещё до этого эфира, - продолжал бубнить Мару, исподтишка изучая движения Коичи, то и дело отвлекавшегося от собственной партии, чтобы поправить кому-нибудь стойку. - На кой он так гонит...   
\- Он совершенно прав, - пожал плечами Каме, хотя сам уже давно мечтал только о прохладном душе. Даже смотреть на мокрые, торчащие в стороны волосы семпая было жарко. Если уж он так себя доводил в поисках идеала, то им оставалось только идти следом. Идеал-айдол. Шуточка в духе Джина.  
\- Может, ему девушку найти?.. - тоскливо протянул Накамару, спрыгивая со станка и осторожно поднимая на него ногу. - Порастрясёт энергию...   
Пока он массировал колено, склонившись к нему так, что волосы скрывали лицо, Каме медленно ухмыльнулся и, стараясь выглядеть не слишком подозрительно, добрался до своей куртки среди груды лежащих на мате. Аккуратно, без шума выудив из кармана телефон, он поманил недоумённо глядящего одногруппника за собой в коридор. Коичи, устало усевшийся прямо на пол, не обратил на них внимания, продолжая третировать Аканиши и Уэду, в пятый раз повторяющих одно и то же движение, причём уже вполне синхронно.   
\- Насчёт девушек не знаю, - загадочно зашептал Каменаши, оказавшись в полутёмном тесном коридоре, - а вот другое секретное оружие у меня найдётся! Последи за дверью, - распорядился он, быстро щёлкая кнопками.   
Мару, недоверчиво улыбаясь, поинтересовался, уверен ли друг в своём секретном оружии, и откуда у него вообще этот адрес, на что Каме вполголоса отозвался, что уверен, и что владелец этого самого адреса ему недавно кое-что пообещал, а о таких вот моментах, как сегодня, всё равно намекал рассказывать, так что он, Каме, вовсе даже не ябедничает, а помогает в нужном и важном деле... почти совсем бескорыстно.   
Следующие минут двадцать прошли в перемигиваниях и перешёптываниях воспрявшей духом шестёрки (хранить секреты от Коки дольше пяти минут Мару не умел совершенно, а уж Джин и Джунно из кого угодно душу вытрясут, Каме и не пытался промолчать), так что даже хореограф в конце концов не выдержал и потребовал от них относиться серьёзнее.   
\- Я смотрю, ты тут веселишься, Ко-чан, - ленивый голос от двери заставил вздрогнуть увлекшихся танцоров. - Дай, думаю, загляну, раз уж студия неподалёку. Всё равно у меня такое ощущение, будто "Pop Jam" - это и моя программа тоже.   
Коки немедленно схватился за грудь, изображая пантомимой, как его поразили в самое сердце стрелы ослепительного света от улыбки, появившейся на лице их кошмарно-ужасно-серьёзного семпая. Джин скорчил гримасу, будто его тошнит, и показательно отвернулся, когда Коичи от души хлопнул ярко, как всегда, разодетого партнёра по спине и тут же коротко обнял. Каменаши только хмыкнул, опираясь затекшей спиной о холодную стенку, зато Джунно чуть не пискнул от восторга, ожидая, что вот сейчас их всех отпустят, и можно будет, наконец, добить, пока остальные переодеваются, третий уровень вышедшей только вчера игры.  
\- И как тут твои оболтусы? - кивнув хореографу и оставив на горе курток нестерпимо радужную кепку, Цуёши пригладил тёмные блестящие волосы. Быстро стянул их в хвост резинкой, насмешливо глядя на тут же состроивших невинные лица джуниоров:  
\- Ну, Уэда-кун, отрастил лидерские навыки? Аканиши, сними цепь, в самом деле, я тебе платок цветной позже подберу. Каменаши-кун, встань рядом, покажи, как ты умудряешься вот здесь не ошибаться.  
Стоящий позади всех Накамару развернулся и аккуратно ударился лбом в зеркало. Колено солидарно заныло снова.


	8. Фанон на якудза-АУ

Раз:  
У Коичи - самые дорогие машины и оружие во всём районе, на стороне Цуёши - лучшая сеть осведомителей. Их банды похваляются своими боссами, привычно и почти лениво соперничая во всём подряд, а прочие криминальные шишки города молятся, чтобы эти двое никогда не заключили союз. Никто из них не знает, что раз в месяц Коичи просыпается в чужой постели и, ругаясь, полчаса ищет по всей квартире, где в этот раз бросил куртку с надёжно закреплённым под мышкой револьвером. Цуёши молча посмеивается над ним, но никогда не убирает из ящика стола выкидной нож. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться.

Два:  
Цуёши считает, что Коичи слишком много думает, но надёжных способов заставить его перестать за все годы нашёл только два, и иногда ему очень жаль, что под взглядами вездесущих камер у него остаётся лишь один. Коичи с гитарой в руках выглядит и чувствует себя прекрасно, но Коичи, прижатый к стене, пока язык Цуёши хозяйничает у него во рту - гораздо лучше.


	9. Три истории о сокрытом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- первая история: Такизава Хидеаки, Имаи Цубаса, кроссовер с аниме "Скип Бит";   
> \- вторая: Оно Сатоши, кроссовер с сериалом "Doctor Who";  
> \- третья: Домото Коичи, кроссовер с аниме "Принц тенниса"

1.  
Когда они в очередной раз ругаются так, что готовы броситься друг на друга с кулаками, только мысль о том, что концепцию клипа нужно предоставить завтра, до семи, заставляет их замолчать и разбежаться по углам.  
Такизава шипит, потирая запястье, которым ударился ещё два дня назад. Раскачиваясь на стуле, схематично набрасывает нерабочей рукой на белом листе: чёрный кожаный жилет, высокие сапоги, изорванный в полосы плащ-крылья. Острые пики незакрашенных волос, полурасплетённая коса до колен, заострённые зубы. Принц демонов. Рядом с ним словно по своей воле появляется ангел: молитвенно сложенные руки, лицо скрыто волнами волос  
того же, что у демона, цвета. Хидеаки удивлённо моргает: этого он изображать не хотел, там же костюма никакого.  
Имаи не отрывается от зеркала. Рисует на лице карандашом для бровей чёрную лозу с шипами. Линия вьётся по его скуле, выпускает стрелки вверх, к уголку глаза и вниз на щёку.  
Когда они всё же поглядывают друг на друга, то еле успевают не встретиться глазами.  
\- Слушай, какого дьявола? - не выдерживает Такки, раздражённо кидая на стол дорогую ручку. - Кто-то же должен быть ангелом! Что тебя не устраивает?  
\- Ты просто насмотрелся на того парня, - чуть пожимает плечами Цубаса, не глядя на него. Добавляет жирную точку над одним из завитков, прикрывая глаза, изучая в зеркале, под каким углом рисунок смотрится лучше. - Мы не будем делать такой же клип, как у Фувы Шо. И я не буду тем ангелом, которого ты придумал. Хочешь, сам одевайся в белое.  
\- Он в любом случае становится падшим, так что можешь оставить чёрное, - Такизава роется в коробке с лекарствами, а потом щедро обляпывает руку охлаждающей мазью. - По-моему, это шикарная идея, которую Фува со своими девочками конкретно испортил. Подумаешь, полетаю с бутафорской башни на гору матрасов.  
\- Уж лучше я, - Цубаса не смотрит на него. Тени, живущие в углах комнаты, в зеркале выглядят ещё несимпатичнее, и ему нельзя, нельзя соглашаться на эту идею. - В любом случае, не собираюсь тебя ни душить, ни сбрасывать с высоты. Тем более, из-за какой-то там женщины.  
\- Ангел с замотанной рукой смотрится ещё более нелепо, чем демонский принц с ней же. Хотя убийце, в смысле спасителю заблудшей демонской души, пойдёт, - вздыхает Такки, щёлкая зажигалкой, и замолкает.   
\- Спасибо, конечно, что не собираешься, - примирительно говорит он позже. - Но лучше тогда что-то смешное, на которое не нашли музыки раньше. Про хостов, обхаживающих пожилую красотку, помнишь? По-моему, неплохо ляжет на эту "Dame", если петь повыше и улыбаться пошире.   
Цубаса морщится, всё ещё не оборачиваясь, но чувствуя запах сигаретного дыма:  
\- Погаси свою дешёвку и встань. На подоконнике моя пачка, прикури вторую тоже.  
Когда Цубаса поднимается со стула вслед за Такки, шагнувшим к окну, рисунок ангела на бумаге задерживается в на секунду, перед тем, как исчезнуть. Беззвучный разочарованный вздох заставляет свет в лампочке мигнуть на секунду.  
Может быть, в следующий раз ему повезёт больше. 

2.  
В первый раз Оно видит этого человека стоящим за кулисами. Потом он уже и сам не помнит, какой это год - наверное, что-то их первых лет Араши вместе. Они в эйфории, все впятером, и не в силах стоять на месте, хотя вымотаны до крайности. Положив друг другу руки на плечи, они подпрыгивают раз, и другой, и их круг теснее любого дружеского, Айба плачет, Сакурай смущённо смеётся, а МацуДжун веселит Нино историями о  
том, как однажды пригласит на их концерт какого-нибудь президента.  
Неважно, какого, важен сам факт. Почему именно президент, у него выяснять бесполезно, Оно уже пробовал.   
Худощавый, с вытянутым лицом, смешным носом и рок-н-ролльного вида причёской типичный иностранец наблюдает за ними с непонятным интересом.   
Следя глазами за Оно - чаще и дольше, чем за другими. Когда Сатоши снова поворачивается к тому месту, где он стоял, незнакомца уже нет.  
Следующая встреча случается через несколько лет, и Оно еле вспоминает, где и когда видел этого странного человека. Тот опять мелькает в толпе, на сей раз на Мьюзик Стейшн, так что Сатоши слегка кланяется: наверное, он не запомнил кого-то из постоянных гостей Агентства. Стоит ему моргнуть, как человек снова исчезает, словно его и не было, оставляя ему ощущение напряжённого взгляда.  
Третий, четвёртый и пятый случаи происходят почти сразу друг за другом: на улице, в супермаркете, в коридоре студии после обсуждения правок к "Maou". Оно теряет терпение, спрашивая у всех подряд, откуда там взялся непонятный высоченный иностранец в длинном бежевом плаще и с большим носом. Ведущие переглядываются, с трудом припоминая, что действительно видели кого-то похожего, но совершенно не знают ни его имени, ни того, кто его пригласил. Под потолком затихают странные звуки, будто кто-то случайно включил не тот эффект, практикуясь на синтезаторе.  
На съёмочной площадке "Kaibutsu-kun", посреди смены декораций, в царящей вокруг суете Оно, наконец, ловит его длинный силуэт глазами и припирает к стенке. Просто идёт навстречу, так что тому остаётся пятиться и высматривать пути отступления через мельтешащих людей. И, остановившись в полуметре, прекрасно осознавая, до чего по-идиотски, несерьёзно выглядит в костюме своего персонаж - жёлтая футболка, красный  
галстучек, двуцветная кепка - Сатоши серьёзно спрашивает:  
\- Вам нравится сценарий?  
Иностранец удивлённо вдыхает, раздувая ноздри и широко раскрывая глаза, становясь похож на младшего брата кого-то из ведьм Миядзаки. И отвечает - на безукоризненном японском, отмечает Сатоши, уже ничему не удивляясь после всех этих появлений и исчезновений:   
\- Очень милая история. Своё место в мире людей, буквально. Вы, я так понимаю, в мире монстров принц? Дело в том, что я интересуюсь монстрами. Крайне любопытно. Да.  
\- Принц, - кивает Оно, засовывая руки в карманы шорт, - будущий правитель. Гордость народа. А в мире людей - смешной и не знаю правил.   
\- Много решений, - говорит незнакомец, наклоняясь к нему, и бесцеремонно вглядывается. Его очень просто представить с лупой, изучающим жуков или бабочек. Англия или Германия, решает Оно. - Невероятное количество решений проблемы, лежащие на поверхности, спрятанные в глубине, смешение персонажа фильма и вас самих, как интересно. Он тараторит так, будто говорит сам для себя, думает вслух, решает  
какую-то задачу прямо на ходу, ищет ответ, вовсе не ожидая его от собеседника:  
\- А вы сами, к тому же, связаны ещё с чем-то, чем-то большим, вроде эгрегора, но маловато даже для маленькой страны, что в вас такого, что на вас пал такой выбор, как вы соотноситесь с этой ролью, какие правила здесь ваши, и почему вы вычислили меня за две минуты?   
\- Вы следуете за мной уже шестой раз, - голосом выделяет число Оно. Не моргая, не отрывая взгляда: он намерен получить свои ответы.  
\- О! - Англичанин - или же немец, будто очнувшись, произносит с виноватой улыбкой:  
\- Стало быть, раньше я не нашёл то, что нужно. Послушайте, а в первый раз, когда вы меня видели, я выглядел так, будто нашёл? Хочется немного сократить дорогу. Когда это было?   
\- Не выглядели, - отрезает Сатоши, замечая наконец и поражаясь, что незнакомец выглядит точно так же, как в их первую встречу. Вплоть до неровно стриженых волос и пытливого, пронзительного взгляда. - И будьте любезны: сообщите мне, когда что-нибудь найдёте. Мне нет дела до ваших... исследований, - выражает он свою "учёную" догадку, помедлив, ободрённый тем, как брови на длинном лице удивлённо приподнимаются. - Но  
я хочу знать, когда они прекратятся.   
\- Прекратятся - сейчас, а закончатся тогда, когда достигнут цели, - следует ещё более странный, чем всё остальное, ответ. Краткое молчание.  
\- Извините, я не собирался докучать вам долго.  
Оно щурится, будто ему недостаточно извинений, а затем разворачивается спиной, ловя краем глаза отблеск синего среди серых декораций к его клипу. Такой будки там не было с вероятностью девяносто процентов, но он не любопытен, просто раздражён непонятным вниманием. Хорошо, что на этом разговоре оно кончится.  
\- Я обязательно найду! - слышит он в спину, а затем тихое:  
\- У меня, знаете ли, много времени.

3.  
Коичи раздражённо одёргивает за манжету неплохо, надо признать, сидящего на нём костюма, хотя бесит его сегодня отнюдь не одежда. Но к лицу, за которое в этот раз взялись особо, прикасаться нельзя: оно кажется полностью обездвиженным под слоем грима. Коичи даже толком не знает, какую маску ему нарисовали в этот раз, хотя, если подумать, благодарен визажистам, что не придётся в очередной раз изображать её самому.  
Двойные, тройные маски - суть их "творчества" на постановочных фотосессиях. Коичи ненавидит фотосессии.  
Осветители за его спиной переговариваются вполголоса. Даже не вслушиваясь особо, он вылавливает из их диалога сегодняшнюю тему: "истинные сокровища", и мимоходом жалеет, что столько лет примерял на себя образ Принца, а не Шрека. Вот он бы им показал, что такое "сокровища": родное болото, запуганные поселяне и сколько угодно времени на блаженное пускание пузырей в грязи.  
Мысленное зрелище захватывает: осветители убегают с воплями, роняя софиты, представитель журнала дрожит, стуча зубами. Коичи мысленно же извиняется перед ними, и тут короткая вспышка заставляет его вскинуть голову. Закреплённые безумным объёмом лака волосы неприятно колышутся, не отлепляясь друг от друга.  
\- Отличное начало! - сияет арт-директор студии. Рядом с ним медленно опускает камеру низкорослый светловолосый студент с узкими даже для японца глазами, в рубашке и брюках, какие носят студенты Тодай. Странное сочетание типа лица с цветом волос, машинально отмечает Коичи, слегка наклоняясь в знак приветствия незнакомому человеку. Нельзя не признать, момент он поймал мастерски.  
Наверное, имя кто-то называл, когда согласовывали съёмку. Коичи его не помнит и не желает помнить. Фотограф кланяется в ответ, и его волосы качаются так же синхронно, как залакированная причёска "модели".   
\- Продолжайте, - арт-директор с любопытством протягивает руку, не касаясь, однако, тщательно выполненных декораций. Сегодня Коичи предстоят: две высоких стопки книг - лицо в три четверти, взгляд за границы фотографии; стеллаж и столик с ювелирными безделушками – в полный рост; затем сидя, и, скорее всего, верхняя половина лица с  
фокусом на его глазах вместо "драгоценностей". И белая простыня прямо на полу, а на самом деле на тонком мате: ещё больше знакомые, надоевшие позы.  
Всё меняется, когда фотограф тихим голосом просит передвинуть половину "сокровищ" так, что ослепительный свет отражается прямо в глаза лежащему грудью на столике Коичи. Тот невольно закрывает глаза, смахивая локтем на пол тонкую диадему, и получает в ответ бешеное щёлканье камеры.   
Интересная расстановка акцентов.  
Дальше светловолосый, фотографируя с привычных для Коичи ракурсов максимум дважды, продолжает оживляться в самые неподходящие моменты. Ловя кадры со стаканом воды в перерыве; с крохотным зеркалом, в котором Коичи видит только одну часть лица одновременно, и в тот момент это его покрытые бело-синими красками и страшно зудящие брови; неподвижно лежащим в деревянной позе на рассыпавшихся книгах. Его глазам достаётся от близкой съёмки особенно часто, поэтому в появившееся в итоге большое зеркало в деревянной раме Коичи смотрит скорее затем, чтобы оценить их  
состояние, нежели ради набивших оскомину за много лет кадров, которые должны намекать на его "истинное лицо" где-то там, за отражениями и масками.  
Спокойный голос застаёт его врасплох как раз тогда, когда книги и простыню уже унесли, и большинство явно решило, что съёмка закончена:   
\- А сейчас возненавидьте себя.   
Коичи вскидывает брови, насколько это возможно сейчас. Фотограф повторяет свои слова, указывая зеркало:  
\- Возненавидьте себя под этим "лицом". Меня. Всех, о ком вы нелестно подумали в эти два часа. Оставьте грим, уберите образ.  
Оказывается, глаза у него синие, сейчас они широко раскрыты - и в Коичи словно бы ударяет молния. Между ними повисает долгое молчание, пока, наконец, выкрашенные в белый и неимоверно тяжёлые губы Коичи не искривляет злая улыбка. Те, кто ещё задержался на сете, хором перестают дышать.  
В зеркале рядом с ним безразлично улыбается отражение - точно так же, как он сам в начале съёмки. Они поменялись местами.

\- Кого вы снимали до этого? - спрашивает Коичи, когда ему, наконец, отмывают от грима лицо и строго велят не шевелиться, обмазывая щёки чем-то пахучим. Фотограф невозмутимо возится с сине-белым рюкзаком, оборачивая маленькую камеру мягкой тканью перед тем, как положить в чехол.  
\- В основном кактусы. - Браво, ответ шокирует ещё больше, чем профессиональные приёмы. - Как вы, наверное, знаете, у них иглы вместо красивых листьев.  
Коичи с минуту молчит, просчитывая все возможные смыслы этой странной фразы. Наконец, коротко смеётся, признавая единичное поражение в своей вечной битве за сокрытие "истинных сокровищ". Фотограф безмятежно улыбается в ответ, и пронзительной синевы его глаз снова не видно за опущенными ресницами.  
Он исчезает из поля зрения Коичи через полгода, хотя тот внимательно следит за всеми журналами, в которых появляются инициалы F.S., которые ударили ему в глаза с ярлыка на том рюкзаке, вышитые красным.   
На каждом из снимков F.S. души людей, настоящие из их душ раскрыты, как в анатомическом театре. Многие не хотели бы видеть этого вовсе.


End file.
